The Prince of Song
by Veelonica
Summary: Dengan mimpi menjadi komposer dan suatu hari nanti dapat menulis lagu untuk idola favoritnya, Ken memasuki Seoul Academy, sebuah sekolah seni bergengsi. Jika berhasil, dia bisa bergabung dengan Jellyfish Agency setelah lulus. Namun, hal tersebut tidak mudah saat Ken dikelilingi oleh calon idola dan komposer yang berbakat. Prince of Song CHAP 2 UPDATE! VIXX KEN & LEO
1. Chapter 1

**Prince of the Song**

 **Diclaimer : Cast dific ini adalah ciptaan Tuhan YME,milik orang tua mereka dan juga agency mereka .gg**

 **Pairing : Leo x Ken**

 **Genre : Friendship & Romace**

 **Rate : T**

 **WARNING! OOC,TYPO,ALUR CEPAT,DLL**

 **Happy Reading! Enjoy!**

Disebuah ruangan terdapat seorang namja yang sedang berbaring dikasur berukuran king size sambil menatap langit langit kamarnya, sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. 'Besok adalah hari pertamaku, aku harap besok tidak memberi kesan yang buruk dihari pertama' pikirnya. Karena rasa kantuk yang sudah mulai terasa ditubuhnya(?) dan mata yang mulai berat lalu jam yang sudah menunjukan waktu tengah malam maka ia putuskan untuk tidur agar besok dia tidak datang terlambat.

Keesokan harinya

"Yaaaaaakkkk aku terlambat!" teriaknya sedikit panik karena melihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 pagi sedangkan dia belum menyiapan apapun, jangankan siap siap, mandi saja belum ditambah lagi dia belum beranjak dari kasur berukuran king sizenya.

Setelah sedikit merenggangkan ototnya dia langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi, setelah acara mandinya selesai ia lalu menyiapkan keperluan yang harus ia bawa kedalam tasnya dan tak lupa ia juga menyiapkan penampilannya dengan seragam baru yang ia kenakan sekarang, setelah dirasa semuanya telah siap ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan, karena sekarang sudah jam 07:30 orang tuanya sudah pergi bekerja jadi meja makan terasa sepi dan hanya ada dirinya dan menu sarapan pagi ini, tanpa basi basi ia langsung melahap sarapannya karena sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk bersantai.

.

.

.

.

.

'Syukurlah ternyata aku tidak terlambat' batinnya. Sekarang dia berada didepan gerbang sekolah barunya, sekolah itu bernama Seoul Academy. Kenapa academy? Karena ini adalah sekolah untuk mengembangkan bakat dari para pelajar yang menimba ilmu disana, selain bakat mereka yang diasah(?) pendidikan umum pun tetap dibrikan agar para siswanya tetap unggul dibidang akademik.

Sekolah ini dibuat untuk menerbitkan bintang baru yang berkualitas dari segi bakat maupun akademiknya, tak heran jika sekolah ini dijadikan sekolah favorit yang dipilih banyak orang dan tidak sembarangan orang dapat memasuki sekolah ini, karna kebanyakan para pelajar disini memiliki bakat yang sudah tak diragukan lagi dan IQ yang tinggi. Kebanyakan pelajar disini berasal dari keluarga terpandang atau ada juga yang mendapat beasiswa.

Namja itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah yang masih terbuka seperti memberinya kesempatan untuk masuk kedalam sana. Saat sudah melewati gerbang sekolah betapa terkejutnya dia dengan gedung sekolah yang sangat megah dan berbeda sekali dengan sekolahnya yang dulu.

'Yosh! Semangatt!' batinnya sambil mengepalkan tangan dan sedikit membenahi posisi kacamata lalu ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju ruang kelasnya. Saat sedang diperjalanan menuju ruang kelas tiba tiba langkahnya berhenti karena ia merasa ada yang sedang mengikutinya.

Dugaannya benar ternyata ada yang sedang mengikutinya, suara langkah kaki semakin terdengar keras sepertinya 'orang itu' sedang berlari, karena rasa penasaran ia menoleh ke arah belakang dan 'grep' seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Ya! Ken hyung kenapa kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku sih!?." ujar pria itu dengan nada tinggi kepada pria berkacamata yang diketahui namanya adalah Ken.

"Mianhae Hyukkie aku tidak tahu jika itu kau, malah aku mengira kau orang asing yang sedang mengejarku, jujur saja aku sedikit takut" jawab Ken pada pria yang mengikutinya tadi dan ternyata bernama Hyuk.

"Hyung aku tidak akan menculikmu, tenang saja"

"Oh,iya kenapa Hyung ada disini?" lanjut Hyuk

"Kau tidak lihat Hyuk? Aku memakai seragam yang berarti aku adalah murid disini" jawab Ken sedikit sweatdrop(?)

"Maaf hyung aku tidak memperhatikannya tadi, dan tunggu... kau menjadi murid disini? Sungguh? Sejak kapan?" respon Hyuk sangat antusias karena mengetahui sahabat kecilnya ini bertemu kembali setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu karena sekolah mereka berbeda.

"Iya Hyuk, sejak hari ini" jawab Ken

"Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu hyung dan kita satu sekolah, betapa senangnya aku hari ini" ujar Hyuk senang sambil memeluk Ken.

Setelah acara berpelukan mereka selesai, Hyuk memutuskan untuk mengantar Ken menuju ruang kelasnya yang kebetulan satu kelas dengan Hyuk, sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang kelas Ken yang baru ia banyak bercerita tentang semua yang Ken alami setelah berpisah dengan Hyuk begitupula dengan Hyuk, mereka berdua terlihat sangat akrab.

Tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah sampai didepan ruang kelas mereka, dengan papan petunjuk bertuliskan "A.4" yang berarti kelas A ruang 4. Ruang kelas disini dibagi menjadi empat yaitu kelas S,A,B dan C setiap kelas dibagi menjadi 11 ruangan.

Lalu mereka memasuki ruang kelas dan melangkah menuju bangku yang ditempati Hyuk dan kebetulan bangku yang berada dibelakang Hyuk tidak ada yang menempatinya atau kosong, Ken memutuskan untuk duduk dibangku tersebut agar tidak jauh dari Hyuk.

Saat Ken tidak sengaja menoleh kekiri dimana terdapat jendela kaca yang memperlihatan pemandangan seluruh sekolah tetapi Ken tidak fokus pada pemandangan indah yang dapat dilihat dari jendela tersebut, ada sebuah hal yang lebih indah menurut Ken yaitu seorang siswa yang sedang melihat pemandangan dari jendela didekatnya karena tempat duduknya tepat disebelah jendela kelas. Dilihat dari samping wajahnya sangat tampan,kulitnya seputih porselen ditambah pantulan cahaya mengarah kerambutnya yang membuat orang tersebut terlihat sangat tampan dan menurut Ken itu adalah pemandangan yang sangat indah lebih indah dari apapun.

'Siapa dia?' batin Ken.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Yosh! Annyeong semuanya**

 **Vee balik lagi nih dengan fic baru hehee :D FF dari fandom VIXX juga tapi dengan pair yang beda ~**

 **Karena Vee adalah Leo stan jadi Vee bakal bikin FF yang maincastnya pasti ada Leonya :"D**

 **Jangan lupa R &R ya ~**

 **Buat fic yang lain maaf kalau kesannya jadi terabaikan tapi pasti bakal Vee update kok**

 **Terima Kasih ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Prince of Song**

 **Pair : Keo**

 **Genre : Romance & Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **WARNING! OOC,Typo,alur cepat,etc**

 **Dont like? Dont read!**

 **Enjoy**

' _Siapa sih dia?'_ batin Ken yang sedari tadi melihat pria yang duduk disebelahnya

"Hyung!" sapa Hyuk sambil menepuk bahu Ken, sontak sosok yang disapa Hyuk terkejut dan menoleh ke arah asal suara yang memanggilnya

"Ada apa,Hyuk? Kau mengagetkanku saja" jawab Ken menyingkirkan tangan yang berada dibahunya

"Kau sedang apa,hyung? Fokus sekali" tanya Hyuk penasaran sekaligus curiga, hal apa yang membuat hyungnya melamun –menurut hyuk- dan menatap Ken dengan maksud 'Kenapa kau menyingkirkan tanganku'

"Tidak sedang melakukan apapun" jawab Ken sambil membuat tanda silang menggunakan kedua tangannya

"Ya sudahlah. Oh iya,hyung ayo kita ke aula karna sebentar lagi akan diadakan upacara penerimaan murid baru dan sambutan dari kepala sekolah" ajak Hyuk sambil menarik lengan hyungnya dan melangkah menuju aula, seseorang yang ditarik Hyuk hanya bisa mengekor dibelakang orang yang ada dihadapannya/?

"Sudah sampai hyung" ujar Hyuk menghentikan langkahnya didepan aula yg berisi beberapa jajar kursi untuk para murid dan panggung, ia masih menggenggam tangan Ken pemilik tangan tersebut tidak protes.

Lalu mereka berdua mencari tempat duduk yang kosong untuk mereka berdua, setelah menemukan kursi yang kosong mereka mendudukki kursi itu/?.

Sambil menunggu acara dimulai Hyuk dan Ken mengobrol tentang pengalaman mereka setelah berpisah dan sebelum bertemu kembali disekolah ini, tanpa terasa acara sudah dimulai.

Lampu-lampu yang ada dipanggung tersebut menyala satu persatu dan menyorot keluar panggung lalu ketengah panggung dan layar dibelakang panggung juga menyala menampilkan tulisan 'selamat datang diSeoul Academy' setelah itu ditengah panggung terdapat seseorang yang misterius karena lampu belum menyorot kearah seseorang misterius tersebut.

"Yap! Untuk semua murid-muridku yang sudah hadir selamat datang diSeoul Academy!" ucap pria misterius tersebut disusul lampu yang menyorot wajahnya, terlihat pria yang terihat masih muda dan riuh tepuk tangan dari para murid.

' _Sepertinya dia masih muda, keren sekali'_ batin Ken kagum

"Perkenalkan saya adalah Park Jungsoo, saya adalah kepala sekolah disekolah ini. Saya akan menjelaskan tentang sekolah ini." Ujar Park Jungsoo atau yang dikenal dengan kepsek/? Memperkenalkan diri yang dilanjut dengan penjelasan dan tujuan dari sekolah ini tidak lupa dengan sejarah asal sekolah ini dibangun.

Setelah acara penyambutan murid baru selesai semua murid kembali menuju kelas mereka masing-masing termasuk Hyuk dan Ken.

Saat Ken hendak berjalan menuju bangkunya ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya sontak Ken langsung menoleh kebelakang melihat seseorang yang menepuk bahunya tersebut. Ia seperti pernah melihat wajahnya tetapi entah dimana. Seperti merasa kenal dengan seseorang itu tetapi dia lupa.

"Hey, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Apakah kau murid dikelas ini?" tanya seseorang yang ada dihadapan Ken

"Aku juga pernah melihatmu tapi entah dimana. Iya, kau juga?" jawab ken

"Iyaaku juga murid dikelasku, namaku Lee Hongbin kau bisa memanggilku Hongbin" ujar seseorang yang ternyata bernama hongbin memperkenalkan

"Lee Jaehwan. Kau bisa memanggilku Ken" Ken memperkenalkan diri

"Dan kau?" Tanya Hongbin pada seseorang yang ada disamping Ken

"Eh? Aku?" jawab Hyuk terkejut sambil menujuk dirinya, hongbin membalasnya hanya dengan sebuah anggukan

"Namaku Hyuk. Han Sanghyuk" lanjut Hyuk memperkenalkan diri

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

Chap ini pendek banget ya? Maaf banget ya :')

Maafin author udah bikin kalian nunggu lama banget buat chap ini :')

Kemarin author ngalamin writter block dan beberapa kendala yang bikin chap ini lama banget buat dipublishnya :')

Makasih juga buat readers semua yang udah baca fic ini apalagi ngereview terus follow sama fav fic ini

Pokoknya author makasih banget buat kalian mwahh /plak

Oh,iya dific ini author mau bikin beberapa karakter lagi karena rencana emang karakter dific ini lumayan banyak, author juga bingung mau nambahin siapa lagi selain member vixx.

Nah! Kalau kalian pengen bias kalian masuk dific ini, kalian masukin aja dikolom review author usahain biar bias kalian/char yang kalian saranin masuk semua dific ini.

Atau mau req juga gapapa, tanya tanya atau apapun juga boleh, author terbuka buat kalian para readers semuanya ~

Oh,iya ini balasan review buat kalian yg udah review fict ini :

 _ **Lvinnie :**_ Hwaaaa makasihh~

 _ **Arlian Leo :**_ Hehee iyaa

Hhmm siapa ya? Leo bukan sih? Masih belum kejawab nih dicap ini XD

Hwaaaaa makasihh ~

Buat kalian yang belum review ditunggu ya ~

Makasih :)


End file.
